My Boss is a Vampire
by the-clumsy-one
Summary: Meet Haruno Sakura,a typical secretary,hair is in a neat bun and wears a not so prescribed eye glasses.Her job was normal until she found out her boss,Uchiha Sasuke's deep dark secret.Base on the manga Midnight Secretary.
1. Prolouge

"_This is Uchiha Sasuke-sama, your new boss."_

"_I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you Uchiha-sama."_

**(xoxo)**

**Prologue**

Hello everyone! My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 25 years old, a graduate of Tokyo University and top notcher. Currently, I'm working as a secretary at the Uchiha Corporation, a leading company that specializes in household appliances and furniture.

Recently I have been promoted as the Director's personal secretary because of my dedication and hard work. There is nothing really special about me, well, except my bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes, nothing unusual for atypical secretary.

You see people, that's not the problem. The problem is that the director, my boss, the president's youngest son is a…vampire.

Yes, people you have all heard me right. Uchiha Sasuke, drop dead gorgeous is a vampire. Let's just say that it's a very big secret and only his family knows this secret. The odd part is that his older brother and father are not. I can't exactly say the same about his mother for the reason that I haven't met her yet.

You all just can't imagine the shock when I have found out his secret. You all must be wondering how I found that secret. Don't worry, I'll tell you.

_To be continued…_

**Author's note:**

Well, I think that my first format in this story was crappy so I decided to edit, all of the chapters. I'm sorry for not updating for about six months? Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews that I got and please keep on supporting my other stories.

Signed,

froXenshadow


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It all started when one of staff informed me that I will be promoted as the Director's new secretary. Well it's not really surprising that I'm promoted it's just that the Director's old secretaries always disappears! How odd is that? As Asuma-san and I are waiting for the elevator to bring us to the thirteenth floor, where the Director's office is located, I remembered some of the rumors why the secretaries disappeared.

Some said that before disappearing, these secretaries looked like they have anemia because of the paleness of their skin. Many of the staffs of the company suspected that the Director was the culprit but until now, nobody dared to confront him. All they know is that when you are appointed as the Director's secretary you will just disappear as if you have never existed before.

'**That was some scary rumor.'** My Inner self commented.

'_I wonder if that will happen to us?' _I said.

'**Well, I certainly hope not.'**

I was about to reply to my inner self when Asuma-san said, "Uchiha-sama's character is a little difficult. But I think you will meet his expectations Haruno-san."

"Thank you very much Asuma-san. I'll do my best", I replied smiling politely at him.

After five minutes, we have finally reached my new boss' office. Asuma-san politely knocked before opening the door and announcing that we have arrived. The sight that greeted us was definitely shocking. My new boss was kissing a pretty brunette and looks like they were in a **very** heated moment before we've arrived.

'**Looks like we're going to have a horny boss'**,my inner self said while stuffing herself with some popcorn.

_Thanks for stating the obvious genius._ I replied sarcastically.

"Oh my! That's what I told you about locking the door", the woman on his lap said giggling."Looks like you have work to do. I'm retreating for the day."She placed a kiss on the Director's lips and walked to the door.

"I'm terribly sorry Director for interrupting", Asuma-san nervously said.

"So?" the director asked.

"I'm Haruno Sakura from the secretarial office. I will be your new secretary from now on. I'm looking forward to work with you", I said giving a respectful bow.

"Haruno Sakura right? I have heard so much about you", Uchiha Sasuke said smirking. "You entered the company two years ago, but it seems you showed some excellent qualities."

"I'm afraid so Director", I said smiling a little.

'_It seems like you're not the one who have done you're research director'_ I said to myself slightly smirking. _'Uchiha Sasuke, twenty-six years old, still single, Managing Director of the Uchiha Corporation, youngest son of the company's president. He did not reach his current position because of his father's influence but because of his capability, strictness in his subordinates and he doesn't forgive grave mistakes.'_

'**I think you forgot to add something.'**

'_Of course I haven't forgotten about that. Uchiha Sasuke works after the official working hours and he insists that his private secretary stays with him until late night…and before long…his secretaries became absent.'_

'**You forgot to add that eighty percent of his guests are female ****he uses his office exclusive for his affairs and he doesn't separate business from pleasure and is famous for his indiscriminate relationships with women…****'**

'_I shouldn't let the rumors bother me…but just like I was told about…'_

'**Yeah. A very hot and sexy man…although his records with those sluts are absolutely a major turn-off.'**

I stopped the conversation with my inner self when I saw that he was looking at me. Then silence was followed.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

"Excellent qualities… really", he said. "Get her out of here and bring me a secretary with more appealing looks."

"But Director…" Asuma-san stammered.

'**Why this little piece of…'**

"Excuse me Director, I'm aware that my appearance is not that of a model…but it's really regrettable that you say I'm no good without giving me a chance", I calmly said. "You wouldn't know that I'm suitable for the job unless you give me a chance to show you, Director."

I look at the emotionless face of the director but his eyes clearly showed that his thinking deeply about my proposition.

'**Hmmp. Let's show this bastard what we're really made of!'**

"If it's not much of a problem, I'd like you to leave me on the job for a while and judge me only after that. Do you think this is possible?" I asked the still deep in thought director.

"I don't like a secretary that opposes their superior", he said while getting up his executive's chair.

"But that wasn't an opposition, it was merely a suggestion", I replied coolly.

'**Man! This guy sure knows how to irritate a person.'**

"I see" he said. "In that case…" I looked into his smirking face and with that said. He gave me…a mountain of paper work.

_To be continued…_

**Author's note:**

Well, this is the first chapter of my revamp story. Well, technically, this is a combination of my chapter one and two of the original format. I hope you all like it. If you any comments and suggestion, please don't hesitate to asked. Thanks!

Signed,

froXenshadow


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My jaw mentally dropped at the huge stocks of paper work that the Director has given me. It seems that he really would see if I'm capable for the job. Well, I'm going to show him what Haruno Sakura is really capable of!

"Process these files here. Based on them prepare the data for all four categories," the Director started, pointing at the huge stocks of paper on his mahogany desk. "Then prepare the materials for the meeting tomorrow," He said.

"I understand Uchiha-sama," I said, slightly nodding.

"After that, take care of the letters of invitation and the notices here."

"Of course Uchiha-sama."

"Enter all the data and my schedule in this computer."

"Hai Uchiha-sama."

"Don't ask me stupid questions. If you need to, you can refer on the old data," He finished.

'**Whew! I thought that guy won't finish!'**

'_Let's show him what we're made of.'_

'**HELL YEAH!'**

"Understood," I said to the smirking director in front of me, smiling a little.

"Ah, and also before, that babe, the daughter of the president of Tomonoga Bank," He said "Choose some suitable present for her under my name."

'**Daughter of the PRESIDENT!?'**

'_This man sure id picky about the women he chooses to release his sexual frustrations.'_

" Ah. Don't connect any incoming calls with women who are not in the address book. Be careful about that," with that said he walked up to his private office.

'**So cleaning up after his affairs are our job to?'**

"Understood Director."

_**(xoxo)**_

(Phone Beeping)

I was about to answer the phone when-no! He answered the phone! It can't be. I'm sure he's going to criticize or scold me again. Sigh.

"Let her in," he commanded toAsuma-san who was still in the office.

"Sasuke-kun," a feminine voice was heard in the newly opened door. Yamabuki Rin, the heiress of the Yamabuki Corporation walked and hugs my new boss. "I'm sorry to bother you while working…" she said looking at the Director under her lashes.

"I don't mind. I was just going for a break," he said smirking at her.

'**Liar!'**

'_Another woman, back to business again'_

'**Such a horny person.'**

"Go out. Don't announce for a while," he commanded both Asuma-san and I.

(Outside)

"Eh." Sweats drop "Do your best," Asuma-san awkwardly said to me.

"I will! Thank you so much for everything," I replied giving him a grateful smile.

Cries of pleasure was heard from the director's office

'_Asshole'_

'**Pervert'**

_**(xoxo)**_

"Really? Is he so disagreeable?" my mother asks while cooking.

"It's true that he is very capable of his work, but he sucks completely as a person!!" I said while slightly pouting. "He has no shame!"

'**You could say that again'**

"But he has to be a great person, if he's very popular," my mother said smiling.

"Not really."

'_I think the fans just like that bad ass attitude of his.'_

'**But…you should admit that he is very HOT!!'**

'_The hell… I thought you're angry with him??'_

'**I am angry with him'**

'_Sigh. You're hopeless.'_

'**Huh??'**

"Sakura-chan?" Mom said worriedly.

"Oh? I'm sorry. I just spaced out."

"You were saying?"

"Even though he's such a badass. I like his older brother, the Manager better."

'**Yup. I absolutely agree with you'**

"When I was his secretary's assistant. He treats me very kindly and he wasn't arrogant at all."

"Oh! You mean Uchiha Itachi-sama?"

"Yes mother."

'_A polar opposite oh his brother'_

'**Itachi-sama is HOT!!'**

'…_.'_

'**But Sasuke-sama's badass attitude is such a turn on!!'**

'_You're hopeless'_

'**HAHAHA!!Wait a second…. Did you just call me hopeless??' **

'_And a genius was born.'_

'**Idiot!! You've just called yourself hopeless!!'**

'_Baka!! Not like that but…'_

Aurgh. So much for having a horny boss and a hopeless Inner self.

_To be continued…._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You know Sakura-chan, I agree with your boss in one thing," Mother said while snatching my glasses away. "Sakura-chan, why do you always pull your hair in a tight bun? And aren't this glasses just for show-off? "Mother continued, "with you having a cute face it's such a shame!"

"Mom, I don't need to be cute!" I said stubbornly.

'**Yeah'**

'_And besides, I'm not cute'_

'**Girl, don't criticized yourself'**

'_My face looks like a child's'_

'**Well a child's face IS cute'**

'_Aurgh'_

"Honey? Are you okay? " My conversation with my inner self ended because of Mom's worried voice. " I'm fine Mom. I'm going to bed. Oyasumi," I said while heading to my room.

'**You know…'**

' _­'_

'_Oh. I thought you're already asleep?'_

'**Ah well. Yeah. I'm dreaming of Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama!!'**

'…_.'_

'_If you're having such a NICE dream then why are you interrupting me?'_

'**Uhmmm… I don't really don't know?'**

'_NVM. Based on my observations, all of Sasuke-sama's female guests can't even stand on their own feet after their 'intercourse''_

'**Maybe they're so called ' intercourse ' is really Wild and'**

'_Don't you dare finish that!'_

'**Maybe he's using drugs?'**

'_I don't know. But all of them are as white as paper'._

'**You mean... Like they have blood loss or something??'**

'_Why would they need blood? It's not like Sasuke-sama is a vampire or something'_

'**CHA!! My brain is cracking!!'**

'…_Glad to know you have a brain'_

_**(xoxo)**_

"Ohayo Sasuke-sama," I said standing and smiling a little.

"Get ready for the meeting at…" he said while opening his office's door. You can see in his face a slight amazement because of his **VERY **clean office.

'**MWAHAHA.'**

'_I'm a very efficient secretary'_

'**Who's the boss now??'**

'…'

'_Are you on a crack or something?'_

I hid a smirk when I saw his reaction.

"Did you finish all of these?" Sasuke asked referring to the paper works he gave me yesterday.

"Yes Sir," I politely replied smiling.

'_He looks like a kid that lost his candy'_

'**Sooo KAWAII'**

'_He's annoyed I guess'_

'**That's what he gets in underestimating us!!'**

"If you would look at today's schedule, please?" I continue, "I need your confirmation."

"Then put these in order. I'll need them for the meeting tomorrow," he ordered.

"Yes Sir."

"And send for the balance sheets for the last three years."

"Understood."

"And send something suitable for this babe," he finished the nonstop orders.

"… Got it. "

'_And I thought he will be serious in his work'._

'**Woman again huh.'**

'_After a day full of nonstop commands from the Director it's already time to go home.'_

'**I thought he's not going to stop!'**

'_He IS really testing us'_

'**Well. We're NOT going to GIVE UP!!'**

"You have to confirm this." I said, "That was the last of your tasks you gave me for today. I will retire for the day now."

After giving a low bow, I head in the door and go home.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Haruno Sakura is sitting in her office table while lazily glancing at the clock. Half an hour before her shift ends. She has already completed all of her boss' orders. Her slightly slouched position straightens when she heard of the opening of the director's office. And in a que, Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son of the president of the company, drop-dead gorgeous, intelligent, manly and absolutely single stepped out of his office with the usual cool air around him.

I'm going out for a while," He said his cool gaze piercing Sakura's jade orbs.

"I understand Sasuke-sama," Sakura said escorting him to the lobby of the company, "But-"

"If you don't have any work to do. You may retire early," He said cutting her off.

"Hai," and with that he get on his car.

**(**_**xoxo**_**)**

'**Sasuke-sama sure is busy'**

'_Hai. That's true. Lots of paper works, all of those important meetings in the morning and he still have those dinner meetings for important share holders of the company.'_

'**But you know… I kinda admire him…'**

'_And may I ask WHY'_

'**Even though he has loads of work every day… he still manages to keep his affairs with those high-class bitches.'**

'_Hmm. You're right'._

'**But because of them it's impossible to arrange his GODDAMN SCHEDULE!! SHANNARO!!'**

'…_. Absolutely retarded.'_

'**Huh?'**

**(**_**xoxo**_**)**

Still, the question that Sakura's inner lingers in her mind. It preoccupied her while trying to arrange Sasuke's schedule for the next day.

(Flashback)

'**I kinda notice something after those ' intercourse' of Sasuke-sama and his bitches…'**

'_Hmm. What is it?'_

'**All of those women are all as pale as a paper and they can't even stand on their own.'**

'_Maybe, they're using drugs or something?'_

'**Or maybe Sasuke-sama is sipping their blood…'**

(End of flashback)

Is her boss using some drugs or may her inner is right that her boss is sipping blood from those women? Sakura shook her head, clearing those thoughts that are plagued in her mind and get ready for bed.

**(**_**xoxo**_**)**

Arriving at her usual time in the office, Sakura started her daily office routine. Cleaning the director's office and arranging the paper works. After 15 minutes her task was done and she started her own work. At exactly seven o' clock, her handsome boss stepped in the office.

" Ohaogozaimasu, Sasuke-sama," she greeted with a small smile.

"Ohayo. Did you finish all of those paper works?" he replied.

"Hai. I placed them in your table. Is there anything else Sasuke-sama?" Sakura replied slightly teasing Sasuke.

"Hn." And with that he entered his office.

'**CHA!! That's what you get in challenging us!!'**

'_Do you have to be so loud in the morning?'_

And her tiring office day began.

_**(xoxo)**_

For the past six hours of Sakura's day, she has been doing this after her authoritarian boss commanded her to re-type the 100 page document for the next meeting. But the problem is, the next meeting will be next week. How can her boss be so arrogant?

'**This guy sure is pissed because of what happened earlier.'**

'_And a genius was born.'_

'**What did you say?!'**

'_Instead of blabbing such nonsense, why don't you just keep quiet so that I can finish these?'_

'_**Whatever.'**_

Her conversation with Inner Sakura was cut-off when Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of his office.

"I'm going out for a while now," he said.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama. May I ask what time this meeting of yours will end? " Sakura asked.

"This is not related to the company. Don't wait for me. I won't be back until late," and he entered the elevator.

**(**_**xoxo**_**)**

After finishing the finger-killing task, Sakura started arranging the documents on Sasuke's office cabinet.

'**Yawn. I'm bored; I don't want to go home yet.'**

'_Our work is already finished, and besides, it's against the company rules to stay her without the permission of your boss.'_

'**You're right. Wait a second, why don't we investigate if Sasuke-sama is using drugs!!'**

'…_.'_

'**I know you're also curious! Come on, no one's here and it's just a good 5 minutes of snooping around!'**

'…_. I guess… just to satisfy my curiosity'._

And with that, Sakura inspected all of Sasuke's drawers. But after 3 minutes of inspecting, she found none.

'**Eh?! He is not using drugs!!'**

'_See… I told you. Maybe it's just a coincidence or something…'_

'**I guess… I feel so guilty accusing Sasuke-sama…'**

'_We should go home.'_

'**Hai!'**

Sakura and her inner decided to stop to go home when a document under the director's table caught her gaze. She went and crawled under the table to get the document. She was about to crawled back when she heard that the door opened.

A seductive laughter echoed throughout the room. Followed by, a body gently slammed over the top of the office table which is heard by Sakura because she is under the said table.

Ragged breathings, slapping of flesh and moans echoed throughout the dimly lighted office.

'**Don't tell me their….'**

'_Don't you dare finished!'_

'**But this is the good time to know what is happening to Sasuke-sama's partner!! We will know if they are using drugs or something!!'**

'_We've already finished raiding his office but we found none!'_

After arguing with her inner self, Sakura decided to sneak and get out before Sasuke found out that she's snooping around his office and it's already 5 hours since her shift ended.

Sneaking quietly, Sakura made a horrible decision looking at her boss and its partner.

Sakura's eyed were glued on the scene in front of her. Her usual emotionless boss has red-piercing eyes with three comma's spinning wildly. But that's not the reason why she was frozen on the spot.

Gently, when the woman was in her peak, Sasuke's mouth opened revealing sharp fangs and bit his partner.

'_**O-oh my Kami… he is a Vampire'**_

That was the last thoughts that lingered in her mind and then darkness have consumed her.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A soft whimpering sound escaped the cute secretary's lips. She tried to sit up, blinking sleepily, she look at her surroundings. After analyzing her surrounding, she realized that she is inside Uchiha Sasuke's office. Confusion was clearly written in her face for a moment then flashbacks of what happened earlier quickly processed in her brain. Her confusion was replaced by panic. She hurriedly stood and walked quickly to the door when a husky, velvety voice spoke that made her freeze in place.

"I see your awake now." Uchiha Sasuke said in his usual cold but alluring voice.

"I-I'm g-going h-home n-now S-Sasuke-sama." Sakura stuttered, her body stiffening.

In a flash, Sasuke cornered Sakura, her body facing the wall. Because of that, panic spread throughout her body. Thinking the man no the vampire behind her can do anything as he please to her. He can bit her and suck all her blood or worst.

"A peeping Tom? That is a nice hobby." The gorgeous vampire said his hot breaths on her neck send shivers in her body.

"I'm not…I'm not a peeping Tom." Sakura managed to say without stuttering.

"But you saw it. You saw what I did to that woman."

_I-I have to calm down. He can be a psychotic killer pretending to be a vampire…_

"S-so… what do you intend to do about it?" She said her hands trembling.

Sasuke was taken back with her response but he quickly hidden it. He noticed that his secretary is trembling but she managed to stay calm talking to a vampire that can do anything that he please with her. Her courage and calmness impressed him. She truly is different.

"You'll drink my blood too, to keep me shut?" She said breaking the silence "You'll add one more dead body to dispose of."

"Dead body?" amusement clearly seen in his deep onyx eyes, "What dead body? There's never even one before."

"Eh?!" She said surprised.

His secretary is really interesting. Even though she is just plain-looking, she is very efficient in work. He gives her credit in that but now…she really is amusing. He dragged her to the 'dead body'.

"Kyah!! What the-"

"Look." Sasuke said placing her hand in the left bare breast of the woman.

"No!" She said then she felt something.

_**Thump-thump-thump**_

_S-she's alive… and her neck there's nothing. There are traces of blood b-but there's n-no wound._

**Ah-huh…she is still alive.**

_WTH! What are you doing in here?! And where were you earlier?!_

'**Gotten scared so I went to a fast food chain.**

_Coward._

"In order to live, we only needed…" Sasuke said, his hot breath tickling Sakura's neck "Just a little bit of the blood of living humans."

"Unlike you humans, we can't eat anything. And we don't stoop to something vulgar as killing." He continued "The Vampire Clan is the highest class."

Sakura looked at the male in front of her. Their lips inches apart.

"We would never do something so stupid as you humans." She can smell the minty breath of her boss.

_**NO way… Real…Genuine Vampires?!**_

Her beautiful emerald orbs widen a bit. Sasuke noticed this and chuckled. He put his right hand on her tiny waist and pulled her closer. Sakura was clearly taken back by surprised.

"Are you scared of me? Because I might drink your blood?" he asked sadistically "Look at that woman. Her expression. In the moment of ecstasy…" Sasuke said while planting small wet kisses on Sakura's jaw line down to her neck "Women's blood has the best taste."

"When I touch them…and they drown in ecstasy…" He loosen her hair "It become more intoxicating than the finest alcohol."

"And also…" _**No**_ "When I sink my teeth into their necks" His hands caressing her neck "Women feels the greatest ecstasy."

"Women only feel my caress…they don't even know that I'm dinking their blood" His lips on her index finger and he bit it. _**No **_

"And I don't leave marks on their necks." He said licking the blood on her index finger.

_**N-no this is completely wrong!!**_ And with that she pushed him off.

He chuckled. "You know that I am a vampire so you'll follow me everywhere as my secretary."

"Eh?!" Sakura was shocked

"Your duties won't change much but as for me, it will be easier to move when you know my circumstance."

_**What the hell?!**_

"The lights in general are not a problem but strong midday sun is out of the question." Sasuke said buttoning his shirt.

"I can only eat human food if I have too."

_**Err…wait…**_

"But I only take the official business related meals."

…

"The important meals are once or twice a week. You will regulate my schedule accordingly and…"

"Wait a minute!" Sakura butted him off "You mean your letting me stay on my post just to keep an eye on me? If that's the case…"

"Keep an eye?" He smirked "I wouldn't waste my time with something so boring."

"We vampires are power holder in the society. Humans can't even notice us but…rumors are a problem of course. " He looked at her with those alluring eyes "But I don't have to worry about you spilling something. Right?"

"If I don't keep quiet?" Sakura inquired.

"Your mother works in one of our stores I think?"

"What will you do to my mother?!"

"As long as you do your job right, nothing will happen to her." He said slipping his coat and walking at the door.

And that's how I, Haruno Sakura become an official personal secretary of Uchiha Sasuke, a Vampire.

_To be continued…_


	7. authoress' notes

**Chapter Six**

It's a very fine morning. The sun is shining brightly, birds chirping cutely, people in the neighborhood are full of energy doing their work and children going to school. Indeed, it is a very peaceful day but not for our pink-haired secretary.

_**BEEP-BEEP-BEE**_

A petite body move lazily. Tossing the pile of covers, Sakura grab her alarm clock. Her eyes widen when she saw the time. She hurriedly stood, grab her clothes and run in the bathroom like a clan of demons is after her.

After doing her morning routines, Sakura went to the kitchen to grab some food. She saw her mother setting the table.

"Ohayo Okaa-san." She greeted with a smile gracing her beautiful pixie face.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan. I see your in a good mood. May I ask why?" Haruno Yuri, Sakura's mother asked. with the same smile like her daughter.

"It's nothing Okaa-san. Let's eat before the food gats cold." She said.

**Ohayo**

_Oh, Ohayo_

**(Stretches) I'm bushed.**

_It's your fault encouraging me to research about vampires._

**Well yeah. What if he harms us? We know some things to stop him.**

_But we can't be sure about those things that just popped on the internet with just one click__**.**_

**There's only one way to find out.**

_And what is that oh-so-genius Inner ?_

**We have to test it to him without revealing our purpose.**

**(**_**xoxo**_**)**

_Uchiha Corporation_

_The Director's Office_

_7 o'clock A.M_

Arriving at 7'o clock in the morning, Sakura did her daily tasks while carefully planning on how to test the things that she research without him noticing. After cleaning the office, she proceeded to arrange the paper works and the director's schedule. While arranging the said schedule, a plan suddenly popped in her head.

All of her morning routines are done in the office. Her plan carefully laid. And the only one missing is the gorgeous vampire.

**(**_**xoxo**_**)**

_Uchiha Sasuke's house_

_7:30 A.M_

A small bright light pass through the thick black curtains that surrounded the room. If you look around, you can't exactly see things clearly because of the darkness. But if you look closely, in the middle of the big spacious room is a king size bed where a handsome man lay.

Sitting up slowly, the man rose up in his bed gracefully. He walked straight in his bathroom and did his morning routine. After dressing in a gorgeous black Armani tux, he grabbed his brief case and went down stairs.

**(**_**xoxo**_**)**

_Uchiha Corporation_

_Lobby_

_8:30 A.M_

At the lobby, guests, workers, and business tycoons awed in beauty as Uchiha Sasuke, youngest son of the president and director of the said corporation passed by.

His perfect face, pale-white skin, lean-muscled body, chicken-butt hair style, midnight colored tresses and set of deep onyx eyes always stand out and people around him always stop to marvel on how such beauty existed here on Earth.

As he continued walking swiftly but graceful in the elevator, he could not help think about his amusing petite secretary. That woman is utterly weird. She didn't ogle to him like those fan girls, she's very efficient in her work and now, she knows his secret.

I wonder what will be her reaction now? He mutters to himself.

At that thought, he shook his head lightly. Why the hell is he thinking about that human woman?! For goodness' sake, she is a human and humans are filthy. The only good thing about those filthy creatures is that they served as food for creatures like him. The Vampires.

**(**_**xoxo**_**)**

"Ohayo Sasuke-sama."

A soft voice wake him from his early sermon to himself. His eyes slightly widen as he came face to face with the woman he was thinking earlier.

"Hn." He said

**Gee, a good morning reply is not easy to say.**

_Such a grouchy bastard._

**A hot grouch bastard!!**

_Shut up._

"A guest is waiting for you inside your office." Sakura said

"Aa."

Then the slamming of a door was heard and a tall handsome blond came to view. He has sun kissed blond-hair, deep cerulean eyes and tan skin. When he came closer and stand beside Sasuke, the two of the have the same height.

"Sasuke-teme! What took you so long?!" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

"What did you say teme?!"

"I said dobe. But I think even that simple word can't be progress in your brain. Wait a minute, you don't have a brain to start with."

"Why I otta'-"

"Uzumaki Naruto-sama, would you like a refill for your drink? Or would you prefer another?" Sakura cut of politely.

"Ah..hahaha. Thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto said scratching his head sheepishly.

"Don't bother Haruno. The dobe is also not human." Sasuke said.

"Teme?? Why the hell did you say that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because I feel like saying it." Sasuke replied sardonically.

"B-But,-"

"Don't you know the word sarcasm dobe?"

"Don't worry Uzumaki-sama. I know that Sasuke-sama is a vampire. May I ask if your also a vampire like him?" Sakura said facing the pouting Naruto.

"So I guess the bastard's secret is out. Told you." Naruto said laughing.

"Hn."

"I'm not a bloodsucker like teme. But I belong in a more awesome and powerful race. I'm a shape shifter!!" Naruto proudly said.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Seven**

"Ano, Naruto-sama, what is a shape shifter?" Sakura asked the now shocked blonde in front of her.

"Y-you mean you don't know what shape shifters are!?" Naruto said bewildered at the pink haired secretary.

"Obviously dobe," Uchiha Sasuke said smirking at his best friend clearly enjoying its shock expression. "Sakura wouldn't ask you she knew this, may I quote 'greatest race ever'."

"B-but, impossible! How could you not know what shape shifters are, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto shouted ignoring the raven haired 'oh so sexy' vampire.

"I'm very sorry Naruto-sama. I've never heard of shape shifters before. The only supernatural creatures that I know are the vampires and werewolves." Sakura said looking very apologetic to Naruto.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you. We, shape shifters are the most abundant but uncommonly known species. Some of those werewolves you humans knew are shape shifters. You are all just misinformed." Naruto explained, "Shape shifters can take any form that they like."

"Honto? Wow! How can that be possible?" asked the wide eyed Sakura.

"We can manipulate the cells of our body. Unlike you humans, our genetics can be manipulated. I can change the color of my eyes, hair, skin, etc." Naruto further explained, "So it's not hard to change our physical forms to those of animals."

"That's really awesome!" awe was clearly shown in our heroine's voice as she comprehend the informations that the sun kissed blond said.

"But, shape shifters can only change in one animal form."

"Why is that?" confusion laced Sakura's voice.

"Our animal forms are based in our characteristics and behavior."

"Oh, is that so? Then may I ask what your animal form Naruto-sama?"

Before Naruto could answer, the raven haired vampire answered her question, "He's a fox."

"A fox?"

"Why you Sasuke-teme!! Why did you have to ruin my moment?!" Naruto shouted to the clearly amused Sasuke.

"You got a problem with that dobe?" Sasuke said mockingly.

"You're just jealous because Saskura-chan wanted to know more about shape shifters rather than vampires!"

"Why would I be jealous of some shape shifting creature? We all know that vampires are always on top of the food chain," Sasuke smirked at his clearly annoyed best friend.

"Do you want to settle this outside like a real man teme?!"

"Are you an idiot dobe? Can't you see that it's freaking nine in the morning?"

"Is there something wrong Uchiha-sama?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Vampires can't go out in the sunlight." Sasuke said as if it is the most obvious thing,

"Oh! So the myths are true about vampires turning to ashes if they are exposed to sunlight!" Sakura exclaimed. _'So he can't come out in the daylight.' _But Sakura was taken back when she heard her boss, laughed. "Is there anything wrong Uchiha-sama?" she asked worriedly. (**A/N: **Well, if you heard Sasuke laugh the world must be coming to an ) It's not like every day that you see your stoic, arrogant and play boy boss laughed out loud like there's no tomorrow.

"Ano Naruto-sama, is Uchiha-sama going to be alright?" Sakura turned to the said blond who was also laughing. Sasuke was the first to recovered, "Those humans created many bullshits. No. vampires can't go out in the sunlight for an entirely different reason."

"What about the holy water?" Sakura faced her raven haired boss.

"Loads of crap."

"The bible?"

"Not even a scratch."

"Wooden cross? Garlic?"

"Like I said before, bullshits."

"Humans only created those facts to find solace. They don't even know if we still exist. Look at the dobe, some of his tribesmen are wolves only larger than the ordinary ones, but humans labeled them as werewolves. They don't even know the difference. Hell. They don't even know that what shape shifters are." Sasuke said smirking bitterly at Sakura.

"Yup. The teme is right Sakura-chan. humans are very misinformed and irrational creatures. They believe that we supernatural beings are very evil. What they don't know is that we coexist with them. Many of the top families and businessmen are part of our world," Naruto said solemnly. The hyperactive and cheerful blond is now replaced by a mature and solemn one.

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know that her race was this awful. Sure, she knew that they're ruthless and greedy but- to actually come to this extent. So she said the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm very sorry Naruto-sama, Uchiha-sama."

"Eh?! Why are you apologizing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused.

"The dobe is right Sakura. Why are you apologizing?" Sasuke said quite surprised at what his secretary said.

"Because of my race, all of you are greatly hurt and discriminated. So I'm saying sorry." Naruto and Sasuke's eyes connected. They know that they're thinking the same thing. No human that has known their secret ever apologizes. The first reaction of those humans are either screaming at them and calling them monsters or saying that they understand but you can see the fear in their eyes.

His secretary is truly one of a kind. Sasuke smirk, "You're not one of those humans that discriminated us Sakura."

"Yeah Sakura-chan, so please raise you head now," Naruto said smiling kindly at the pink haired secretary.

"Thank you very much," Sakura replied bowing slightly. "Thank you for trusting me with you secrets, the both of you. Rest assured that I'm going to keep this secret even in my grave."

"You're really weird Sakura-chan," Naruto said smiling goofily while scratching the back of his head. "By the way, how did Sakura-chan knew about your secret teme?" he turned his head to his best friend.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for not updating for so many months now. Rest assured that I will be more active on updating this story and my other stories. Thank you very much for all the reviews and support.

Your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

Signed,

froXenshadow


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Eight**

Uzumaki Naruto's gaze traveled between his best friend and the pink-haired secretary. If his not mistaken, it was about a minute and 30 seconds since he asked the question on how Haruno Sakura found out about Uchiha Sasuke's secret.

It's no secret that in their group of friends, Sasuke was always the first when it came to being cautious and the Hyuuga Clan genius, Neji only came second. Anyway, back to the point, so when Naruto received a call from the said Hyuuga genius that his raven-haired vampire best friend's secret was found out, Naruto did what most humans would do; he fainted.

If he remembered correctly, after he regained his consciousness back, Naruto quickly showered, changed clothes and madly went to the Uchiha Corporation's Main Building wherein the gorgeous vampire lad worked.

So that was what happened and here he is now, waiting for his best friend's explanation, though in some parts of his mind, Naruto knew that Sasuke was contemplating on what his s going to say. It's no secret that Sasuke's ego is far bigger than the population of China and India. Who would knew the day that Uchiha Sasuke's secret will be found out? Even geniuses tend to commit errors too and besides, nobody is perfect even non-humans.

"Ano Naruto-sama, I accidentally found out Sasuke-sama's secret when I stayed over to find some documents. He was having a-a meal and I guess here we are now." Sakura said smiling a little breaking the silence.

"Ah, so that's what happened. That was careless of you teme." Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Thank you Sakura-chan, Kami knows that the bastard won't tell me because he is just so full of himself. How the mighty have fallen!"

"Hn. If you have nothing else to say dobe, you might as well leave. Not all occupants on this room are like you, always doing nothing." Sasuke said attempting to irritate the blond, which worked by the way.

"For your information I worked a hundred times hard that you do! Anyways, the council is going to have a meeting. You should bring Sakura-chan, the ladies are dying to meet her." Naruto replied.

"Eh? I have to go too?" asked the surprised Sakura.

"Yup. Don't worry, we don't bite." Naruto gave her a wide grin. "I'll take my leave know. See you!"

xoxo

"Sasuke-sama, before I forgot, I arranged the schedules of your meals. Also I had rearranged your schedule so that you can go out and have your meals." Sakura looked at her boss.

"Ah. Clear my whole schedule tomorrow, you as well. We're going to a village meeting and I expect you to behave perfectly. You may go back to your work now." Sasuke gave Sakura the files that he signed.

"Hai Sasuke-sama."

Time seemed to fly pass as Sakura did her work. Although she seemed excited and tense at the same time because of tomorrow's event. She wondered what would happen and what kind of people err non human would she meet. So far, her first interaction was nice, Naruto was nice and charming. If he didn't tell her that he is not human, she would have thought he is!

Sakura also wondered what kind of friends Sasuke have. Her boss and his earlier guest's interaction earlier were somewhat childish but nice at the same time. It was the first time that she saw Sasuke's eyes loose the emotionless look it always held.

'**You're falling for him aren't you?'**

'_What? Are you insane?!'_

'**You do know that you are saying that to yourself?'**

'_-rolls eyes-'_

'**So, are you falling for him?'**

'_No. I'm not. I'm just merely curious. But the Director should show his emotions more.'_

'**Yeah. That's true.'**

'_I kinda envy Naruto-sama.'_

'**Why?'**

'_Because he can bring emotions to Sasuke-sama's emotionless onyx depths.'_

Sakura looked at the wall clock. It seems that she lost track of time again. She quickly gathered her things, went to the Director's door and knocked before entering.

"I'm going home now Sasuke-sama. Is there anything you want me to do before I head home?" Sakura asked the lad.

"No. You can go home know. Don't bother going to the office tomorrow. I'll fetch you." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Hai Sasuke-sama. Good night."

_To be continued…_

Author's Note:

Yeah. I know it's quite pointless and all.

Sorry for updating after a month.

Review please.


End file.
